


Brian's Secret Boyfriend

by mrborns



Series: Nymphenfangs - The Supernatural Queen Series [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Deacury, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mermaid!Roger, SeaNymph!Roger, Siren!Roger, Vampire!Freddie, and maybe a prequel for deacury, bad babybels! now melt, big UWU, but that's a spoiler for later pics made out of this, don't worry there will be a prequel, i'm lazy so this is a oneshot, light maylor content fellas, supernatural au except for now it's just roger being a mermaid until i write a proper backstory, thanks for reading in advance, uwu i see u discord friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrborns/pseuds/mrborns
Summary: Freddie, John and Brian have already formed Queen, but they require a drummer. So Brian decides to drive them up to his secret boyfriend's home, on a full moon. But he didn't tell them about what happens to Roger on full moons.The Mermaid Roger fic that I desperately wanted, but never saw. Part of a series, but that hasn't been written yet. Meant to be read as a one shot.





	Brian's Secret Boyfriend

 

They had been driving for hours. _Hours_. Freddie was annoyed sitting in the back with Deacy, though the other was merely bored. Brian had been the driver, driving them through the moors and countryside of Scotland as they made their way to some bay in god knows where.

 

The sun was lowering on the horizon, it made Brian feel nervous. He knew something that both Freddie and John didn’t. They could sense that too. They were looking for a drummer for their band, and for some reason, they were being dragged up to Orphelian Bay.

 

Soon enough, however, they pulled up onto a sand covered drive. Brian rushed out of the car, hurrying them along with whispers of ‘not enough time’ and ‘fuck me’. The poodle haired man rapped his knuckles on the door hard, and the door swung open to a fidgety young man with sand blonde hair and ocean eyes. He looked Brian up and down, tackling him in a fast hug before he started to speak.

 

“Why the fuck —“

 

“Our band needs a drummer,” The incredulous look on the blonde’s face was enough to convince both Freddie and John that this was a bad idea. The man rolled his eyes at Brian like he was used to this seemingly impulsive side to the guitarist.

 

“Yeah, okay, in the morning Brian, I’m busy as you know,” The blonde eyed Freddie and Deacy warily. He gave them a final strained smile before moving to close the door, rather rudely in Freddie’s opinion. But before it shut completely, of course dearest Brian had to go and place a hand onto it to stop it shutting.

 

“No now, you’re perfect for it, and now’s the perfect time,” Brian seemed so forceful tonight and the blonde looked about ready to hit him as he pushed his way inside. He sighed, gesturing for the other two to come on in as well. The atmosphere was quickly becoming tense, to say the least.

 

“Brian, I was about to —“ He made a funny gesture with his hands, but apparently the guitarist understood. It wasn’t only the blonde who felt awkward at this point, both John and Fred felt like they were imposing in on the young man’s space and time.

 

“I know, perfect timing on my part, they’ll need to know if we’re gonna be in —“ The blonde coughed into a chuckle. a very forced sounding chuckle that seemed to echo even in the well filled room.

 

“Oh, so you didn’t tell them you had a boyfriend? That’s very kind of you,” Freddie gasped loudly, hand on his chest in offence, how dare Brian not tell them he had a lover. Freddie and John were definitely surprised, flashing each other a look of surprise before giving their guitarist a scrutinising look. How dare he not share this very important knowledge with them.

 

“I’m Roger Meddows Taylor, Brian’s boyfriend and also a drummer,” He gave them a smile and shook both of their hands to be polite, but he hoped they didn’t feel the sweat on his palms. “Great to meet you, dear,” Freddie beamed with a grin, turning back to Brian mouthing something like ‘where were you hiding him?’ with utter disbelief on his face.

 

Brian looked at his love pleadingly. “I don’t give a shit about your puppy eyes, I’m not changing my mind,” Roger said, not in venom but in confidence. “I’m happy to tryout for this band of yours, but I don’t trust anyone else about…that,” He was growing uncomfortable, rubbing his clammy hands onto his jeans and his pupils were blown wide.

 

“I know, I know,” Brian’s attitude swiftly changed into a calmer one, probably noticing Roger’s little tells and immediately feeling guilty. “I’m sorry, I just thought —“

 

“I know what you thought!” Roger snapped, automatically apologising and walking across the room to a back door, eyes glued to pastures far beyond it. “Well…if we’re going to do this we have to do it now,” Brian hid his satisfaction well, but Roger could read him better than he thought.

 

The back door opened to a large expanse of sand, you couldn’t really tell from the shrubbery and the house’s overall look that it was placed right in front of Orphelian Beach. They trudged through the sand at several different paces, Freddie taking the time to remove his shoes — he didn’t want to get them dirtied with sand, bless — and John staying behind to do the same. He just wanted to feel the calming feeling of sand.

 

Brian had gone ahead further to where Roger was shivering to himself by the shoreline, staring at the water’s line with contempt and barely hidden agony. He put a warm hand onto his shoulder, and then to his hair. Brian suddenly felt so guilty, he had forgotten what Rog was like before midnight.

 

“God, I’m sorry I had to give you this extra stress,” Roger looked at him sweetly, a smile that wasn’t entirely forced this time. “Don’t worry about it, you trust them which means I do,” The blonde sternly nodded and Brian’s heart melted. They shared a short moment of intimacy, leaning in the gift one another with a chaste kiss full of every passion they’d experienced.

 

There was a small cough from behind them, before a tiny ‘ow’ sounded out. Obviously, it was Freddie being…Freddie, and then John poking him in the ribs to stop him interrupting their love time. They probably hadn’t seen each other in a long time.

 

Roger glanced at the two, not even slightly annoyed by their antics. He gave them a slight nod, taking a deep breath as he shut his eyes and walked into the water. He made no attempt to remove his clothes, much to the confusion of Freddie and Deacy — but at least Brian appeared content with what was happening.

 

There was a sudden change in Roger, too. He had gone from a shivering and fidgety man to a confident figure sauntering into the tides without care of judgement. Suddenly, energy seemed to erupt from his body. He dove into the waves so quickly that even Brian, who was used to this, couldn’t comprehend where he would come out at.

 

There was silence.

 

Worry built up in John and Freddie, he had been under there for a few minutes now, longer than what a human could survive. Soon enough ripped jeans floated to the surface, along with a vest shirt and the regular shirt that Roger had been wearing before he had dove into the water.

 

“Okay, we need to head to the lagoon,” Brian began walking off to the side of the beach, strong in his decision. “Why — Isn’t he drowning in there? He’s been under far too long!” John exclaimed, speaking properly for the first time that evening. Brian simply smirked, leading them on to a greenish pool full of light sitting guarded behind a large rock formation.

 

It was mesmerising, the way the water shone under the guidance of the moon and rippled with temptation. It looked so warm, inviting. A shadow moved under the lagoon, warped by the moving turquoise tides until it reach the surface and broke it with a splash. It was Roger…well, it looked like Roger.

 

Blonde hair muddied by the wet water, but still shiny and snugly stuck to his face. His eyes were brighter than before, brighter than the water in that they glowed similarly to the moon. His skin was tinted a metallic grey, with patches of a light sunny colour like his hair. The strangest thing of all was how his fingers had become webbed, and how his skin was dappled with schools of scales. He looked…unearthly. It frightened John to no end, let alone Freddie who was so pale in the lighting it was as if he’d witnessed a ghost.

 

“Don’t just stand there like a bunch of goofs!” Brian knelt down to the edge of the water, where Roger had moved and placed sharply clawed hands onto the sandy rock. Without doubt or even a question, Brian hoisted him up onto the rock with ease. He had clearly done this before. Roger sat there with his legs dangling in the lukewarm waves, body relaxed in what was some form of pure ecstasy.

 

Freddie was surprisingly not as shocked as John was, politely moving closer to stare at the new body oddities on Roger. “Wow, it’s so unreal,” He spoke calmly, looking at the large fin adorning his back and then peering over to his legs. Scales glittered under the waves, but it wasn’t a full tail much to Freddie’s dismay. His thighs were parted but the scales connected his calves and feet together to form some sort of tail He could still stand in shallow waves, even with the wisps and small flowing fins that drew across his legs.

 

Unlike Freddie, John was shellshocked. Mouth agape, a billion questions swimming through his mind at once as he attempted to process. Bluebell eyes turned to meet his, boring into his soul and practically cracking it open. He smiled, humming with a nod before slipping silently into the water again — refraining from a large jump. “I know you have questions…I’ll have to answer them tomorrow though, the full moon’s pull is something I’m forced to endure,” The blonde cracked a sappy grin, but even in the comfort of his aquatic home he seemed uncomfortable.

 

And with a flourishing wave he had disappeared. They made their way back to Roger’s beach house slowly, Brian assuring them they’d see more of the drummer soon. And they sure didn’t have to wait long. There were distant splashes and shrieks, sometimes a small bit of singing that sounded so captivating that they almost wanted to walk into the water. Brian assured them it was just in his nature and that they’d learn to resist soon enough, which was probably why they only heard small parts of it.

 

They all headed back into the house, laying one in for the night.

 

—

 

The next morning they were all awoken by the back door slamming open to reveal a drenched, short wearing Roger with an energy about him that was nothing like last night. The only thing out of place was the small red liquid that trickled down the corner of his mouth, though he was speedy enough to lick it away.

 

“Well then, I suppose you want me to go a few rounds on my drums then, yeah?”


End file.
